


The peace of silence

by Saku015



Series: Tsukihina Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Training Camp, TsukiHina Week 2016, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The group sticks in the third gym because of a heavy thunderstorm and Tsukishima finds out a weakness of Hinata he never thought the other boy had.





	The peace of silence

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Headphones.

The thunderstorm came out of nowhere – through, Lev swore to god and every creature above that he was feeling it coming all day.

’Tch, as if!’ Tsukishima thought, as he was watching the heavy raining through the open door. He knew that if they tried to go back to school, it would end in a good cold for all the six of them. But of course, someone had to suggest is. He really was surrounded by idiot, for gods’ sake!

”Shouldn’t we run through the rain to get back?” Bokuto asked, looking from one of them to the other.

”I do not recommend it,” Akaashi said on the voice Tsukishima knew he used to persuade Bokuto about things. ”Getting sick during training camp would not be good.”

”You are so smart, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, launching forward, but Akaashi dodged him easily.

”Rather you are the idiot,” Kuroo said, then turned his attention to the outside words and how the raindrops entered to the gym through the open door. ”We should close the door if we do not want to take in water.”

Kuroo motioned towards the door with his head and Lev hurried there to help him close it. Hardly had they closed the door, a lightning flashed through the sky, being followed by a loud thunder. Tsukishima saw that it startled all of them to some extent, but he was more than surprised because of the quiet whimper coming from behind him.

He turned around and his eyes widened. Hinata was standing there, gripping the hem of his T-shirt for dear life. His eyes were averted and he bit into his lip so hard that it started bleeding slightly. Tsukishima could not believe his eyes. Hinata Shouyou, the sunshine of Karasuno, was afraid of thunderstorms. No, not just afraid – terrified. 

To his outmost surprise, Tsukishima did not feel the urge to tease the smaller boy about it – as he did with the others’ height. The fear radiated from Hinata’s body so strongly Tsukishima had to hold himself back from stepping to the other boy and hugging him tightly. He shook his head rapidly to chase the thought away. He could not believe what he was thinking – and most importantly, about whom! All of the sudden, the power went out and Tsukishima could not help hearing the whine Hinata tried to hold back oh so dearly.

”We should sit down until the electricity would be switched on again. Like that, the chance of us bumping into each other and causing injuries is lower,” Akaashi said, starting to pull Bokuto to the opposite wall.

Tsukishima followed them, then slid town against the wall opposite to the door. Another loud thunder could be heard and Tsukishima just could not ignore the barely hearable whimper coming right next to him. He reached out for his bag – which was luckily right beside his hand and took his headphones out.

Hinata’s eyes widened when the sounds of the raging storm disappeared all of the sudden. He reached his hands to his ears and felt the two headphones on them. He peeked at his tall teammate warily.

”Don’t think too much into it,” Tsukishima muttered, hoping Hinata understood him – though, considering the capacity of his brain, he doubted that. 

The small ginger’s expression turned into a relaxed one. Tsukishima let out a sight – one problem minus – but in the next moment he felt as a smaller body snuggled to his side. He froze in surprise and turned to Hinata, who was already fast asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kuroo’s teasing smirk.

”Oya, oya~”

”Don’t you say a word!”


End file.
